


fate is a cage

by jackgyeoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ray/Kendra fics from tumblr prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiss meme 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted "spin the bottle" from this [kiss meme](http://gladers.co.vu/post/145363278502/askfic-kiss-meme)

 

The smirk that Sara gives her from the other side of the circle makes Kendra think she planned this somehow. It shouldn’t be surprising – since Ray had joined their social group, since she’d confided that he was sweet and handsome and exactly what she needed right now, Sara had taken it upon herself to play matchmaker. Kendra would appreciate it if it didn’t feel so damn obvious.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Ray shift so he’s sat up a little straighter. She looks at him, and he’s smiling at her.

“So,” he starts, stops and then laughs. Nervous, she realises, and if anything, that seems to endear her more.

“So,” Kendra echoes back.

“The bottle ah,” Ray gestures, eyes darting back to the bottle for a second like he just had to double check the truth of it.

“Yeah,” Kendra confirms with a bob of her head. She shuffles closer, and Ray’s eyes go a fraction wider.

Jax groans so dramatically that he falls backwards out of the circle. “Please. Just get it over with.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Rip says, “This is hardly the place where foreplay is necessary.”

“Hey,” Sara nudges his shoulder, “Some people like a little foreplay.”

“It’s just a kiss,” Mick grunts, angles his head up to drain the last of his beer. “It’s not like Ray has to go down on her.”

“ _That’s_ the perfect place for foreplay,” Leonard adds.

When Kendra’s embarrassed, the bridge of her nose goes red and the freckles on her cheeks become more prominent. When Ray is embarrassed, his entire face goes red.

“I’m not,” he yelps, and then closes his mouth with a sharp clink of teeth.

“It’s a _kiss_ ,” Kendra emphasises, “And even if it was, you think I’d let you guys have a front row seat? You’d be the worst audience ever.”

“Kendra!” Ray objects, and then groans, places his head into his hands. “Can I just kiss you now?”

“Please,” Jax stresses.

Ray moves with more determination now, and it’s funny how just the need for this _to just end_ can be a strong motivator. His hand is damp against her cheek, but she doesn’t care once his lips are over hers. The touch has her breath hitching just for a moment – and he pauses there, like he’s just realising what he has done. He might have pulled back, put the distance between them, but Kendra thinks she’s not going to waste this opportunity. So her lips twitch, press back, and when Ray’s lips part for her, he breathes air back into her.

They pull back to wolf whistles, to lewd suggestions and Mick’s roar like laughter. Ray is still pink in the face, breathing a little harder than normal through exertion, and grinning like a goof. It’s contagious, and Kendra cannot help returning it.

“So, that was nice,” she offers.

“Yes,” Ray’s voice cracks, and he clears his throat quickly, “Very nice. We should, um.”

“Do it again?” she takes pity.

He breathes out, “Y-yeah. If you want to, I mean.”

Leonard injects, “Raymond, as wonderful as it is to watch your skittish attempt at asking Kendra out, we’re in the middle of a game, and I’d rather avoid a cavity.”

Ray deflates a little, laughs nervously. “Haha, yeah, right. Of course.”

“I do want to,” Kendra tells him, ignoring Leonard entirely. “And I’ll deal with the cavity.”

Sara groans. “That’s just disgusting. Kendra, have I taught you nothing?”

“Oh, that explains so much,” Leonard quips.

“Hey, I’m an amazing flirter,” Sara objects.

The game is soon forgotten in favour of another Snart v Lance bet – they’re inevitable at this point, and they always end with tears, blood and everyone feeling a little more dirty for having been involved – and if Ray uses the group’s distraction to place another kiss upon Kendra’s cupids bow,  that’s just another inevitability.

 


	2. "i love you so much it hurts to breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [jemmasimmoons](http://ninerose.co.vu/) on tumblr

 

When he tells her that, whispered into the quiet, Kendra laughs and reminds him to remember to inhale. “Because I quite like you breathing,” she teases, and her lips are over his, killing all active thought beyond a want to hold her closer and never let her go.

They’d been stuck in 1958 for long enough that within weeks it would be 1959, marking eight months. It had been hard at first, harder once Sara had left to find herself, and although Ray had begun to accept this might be it, the thought of giving up and accepting that the team were dead made him feel a little sick to the stomach. And it wasn’t all bad, being stuck in time – he had a steady teaching position, a home with running water and an indoor toilet, and he had Kendra.

Maybe it was selfish of him, but here, he was hers and she was his, and whatever had come before or after had no bearings. He doesn’t think that would have happened upon the Waverider.

“It’s true,” he tells her. His forehead rests upon hers, his hands splay across her bare back and stroke the skin. He looks her in the eye, because he doesn’t want her to think of this as anything but the honest truth. “I love you.”

For a moment, she looks overwhelmed, eyebrows creased and lips parted. “Ray…” He doesn’t regret his words, but he thinks maybe he should have held off. He doesn’t want to ruin this.

Kendra kisses him, a bruising press of mouths together, and when she pulls away, she rubs her hand over his jawline affectionately. “You know how to woo a girl, you know,” she teases, but her laugh strains at the edges. She quietens after a moment, “You really mean it, don’t you?”

Ray makes an agreed noise. “I do. I love you.”

“How can you say it so freely?” she sighs.

He nudges his nose against hers. “Because I want you to know.” He kisses her, slow and languid, wants every last bit of his feelings for her to be in this so she knows, so she really knows. There is so much that secrets can stop in their tracks, and he’s watched miscommunication act as a catalyst for an end, and Ray doesn’t want that here. When her fingers play with the damp hairs at the base of his neck, he thinks he might have succeed.

“I think I love you too,” she tells him quietly, voice shaking.

He doesn’t tell her that he’s scared of what he feels for her, doesn’t tell her how terrified he feels that this might be taken away, because there are some things too personal to verbalise – but he kisses her again, and gives all of himself to her once more.

 


	3. kiss meme 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [jer0mevaleska](http://jer0mevaleska.tumblr.com/) prompted first kiss, goobye kiss, and last kiss from this [kiss meme](http://gladers.co.vu/post/145363278502/askfic-kiss-meme)

 

**i.**

She kisses him and whatever he is going to say dies on his tongue. Thoughts of how he needs to step back and give Kendra the space he needs are replaced with just an urge to get her closer. He touches her cheeks, strokes the skin and relishes in the softness against his palm. Her kisses are short and earnest – they steal his senses, his focus, his awareness of the world, and he’s given a second to shudder a breath before the next kiss is laid upon him. He thinks he’ll learn not to breathe, just so he can always have her here.

 

**ii.**

“Be careful,” Ray tells her, leaning in close so this moment is just between them even with the team around them. His hand is on her arm, strokes down the inside and leaves the skin tingling in his wake. His eyebrows are creased with worry, and there was a plea in the way that his gaze locked with hers.

 _He worries too much_ , she thinks fondly.

“You too,” she replies quietly, and raises up onto her tip toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It’s fleeting and the tension doesn’t leave his shoulders, but there’s a quirk to his lips that wasn’t there before. (She kisses him again, when the battle is over and they’ve gone their separate ways to nurse their aching bones, and she stays there as long as she can because she might not get the chance to say hello the next time they say goodbye).

 

**iii.**

They cling to each other, fingernails digging into flesh, into shirts, but the little crescent marks are only temporary. The kiss is rough – the clanging of teeth, the bruising of lips, anything to make them remember. Because this marks an end, and if all that can remain of _RayandKendra_ is red splotches upon the skin and aching jaws then that’s what it shall be.

“I love you,” Ray confesses, not for the first time but for the last.

“I love you too,” Kendra murmurs, and then repeats until lips destroy the mantra.

(Kendra moves out, and the room feels too big without her there. Ray spends more time on the deck so that he doesn’t have to wallow in it. He smiles wider, and ignores the chill on the other side of their – _his_ bed. Sometimes he catches Kendra looking at him, just as he looks at her, and even as he thinks _it’s for the best_ , there’s comfort in the fact that their love was real and no destiny could take that away).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? I'm open for prompts on my [tumblr](http://gladers.co.vu)!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
